


Something Divine

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas morning.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 8





	Something Divine

“Jug, it’s Christmas. You can take a break on Christmas.”

“I have a deadline coming up next week. You know that.”

Toni arched an eyebrow and leaned over his desk. “Oh yeah? And how many pages have you written today?”

He refused to answer out of pure stubbornness, knowing that his silence was answer enough.

“You need to recharge. Find some inspiration.”

“I’m sure you have some ideas?”

“You did call me your muse once.” She started unbuttoning her shirt. “Or was it a goddess? I forget.”

“Something divine, for sure,” he muttered before capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
